Research and development of chair type massage machines have been performed in the past. A chair type massage machine that is capable of sufficiently stretching the dorsal muscles is known.
The massage device described is a chair type massage device provided with a chair body having a seat part and a backrest part provided at the seat part, airbags provided at surfaces of the chair body which abut the user's body, and an air supply and exhaust device for inflating and deflating the airbags; wherein the backrest part is divided into an upper backrest part and a lower backrest part at a center part in the longitudinal direction; and the upper backrest part is supported rotatably in the rear direction with respect to the lower backrest part by a rotation retention mechanism provided between the upper backrest part and the lower backrest part, and is retained at a prescribed rotation angle.
Furthermore, a massage machine capable of sufficiently securing an extension and contraction amount of the pad members to thereby perform an excellent massage without inhibiting the motions of treatment elements is known.
The massage machine is provided with a massage part for massaging a region to be treated, and a pad member interposed between the region to be treated and the massage part to support the region to be treated, and the pad member has an extension/contraction part for assisting extension and contraction in the body height direction.